Never Work
by HermionePeace
Summary: Lizzie is the Seventh Grade Goddess and Shane Grey is the Pop Star. The thing is she's 13 and he's 24. You see the problem? The thing is she has NO idea who he is. How will their friendship survive? Warning: Student/teacher realsionship
1. trailor

**Never Work **

**Summary: Lizzie Williams is a thirteen year old girl who is a seventh grade cheerleader. She's the little sister of the most popular kids in the High School. She's head cheerleader and a strait A+ student. Not to mention a singer.**

**Shane Grey is a twenty-four year old pop-star. He's graduated college and just gotten his license. Not to mention he's funny.**

**When Connect 3 need a new opening act, they send Shane, undercover, into a middle school as a teacher. What happens when Shane starts to fall in love with Lizzie. She's 13 and he's 24, see the problem? **

**Will he ever tell Lizzie his feelings?**

**Shane and Lizzie become friends. What happens to their friendship when he reveals himself as Shane Grey?**

**What happens when Nate and Jason hear her sing?**

**What happens when she goes on tour with him?**

**Lizzie Williams**

_Shows Lizzie walking down the hall_

**Shane Grey**

_Shows Shane strumming his guitar_

**Head Cheerleader**

_Shows Lizzie yelling at the crowd and waving her pom-poms_

**Pop Star**

_Shows Shane singing on stage_

**He was sent to find their new opening act**

_Shows him sitting in a theater seat_

**She's a student**

_Shows Lizzie writing in a notebook_

**He's the teacher**

_Show's Shane writing on the board_

**He's fallen in love with her**

_Shows Lizzie walking down steps in a white gown_

**But can he tell her?**

_Shows Shane and Lizzie laughing. _

_"Lizzie I— think you should get a coke instead of Pepsi."_

**What happens when Nate and Jason hear her sing?**

_Shows Lizzie singing on a stage in her cheer uniform_

**What happens when she becomes their opening act?**

_Shows her dancing on a stage with a mic, in slow motion_

**What about all the guy fans?**

_Shows Lizzie laughing and talking to fans_

**What happens when he gets into a fight?**

_Shows Shane walking away very bloody_

**How will he explain?**

_"Why did you do that?!" –Lizzie_

**What happens when the truth slips out?**

_"Because I love you damn it!" –Shane_

**How will she take it?**

_Shows Lizzie step back in shock_

_"You what?" –Lizzie_

**Will she stay on the tour?**

_Shows Lizzie laughing_

**Or will she leave them forever?**

_Shows Lizzie walking away with tears in her eyes_

**Starring:**

**Joe Jonas**

_Shows Shane singing_

**Nick Jonas**

_Shows Nate playing the piano_

**Kevin Jonas**

_Shows Jason talking sadly to someone_

**William Moseley**

_Shows Lizzie run into his arms with tears in her eyes_

**And Mandy Collins**

_Shows Lizzie look up with tears on her face_

**In**

**Never Work**

_"You know this could never work." –Lizzie_

_"But I'm willing to try." –Shane_

_"But am I willing?" –Lizzie_

* * *

**A/n this is the trailor for my fanfiction that was orriginaly a Jonas Brothers fic but I had to change it. And their is no Mandy Collins I made it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Work **

Shane grumbled as he walked into the middle school. How did he let Jason and Nate drag him into this? As he came to his classroom he opened the wooden door. He was the new seventh grade language arts teacher, Mr. Jordan.

He sat down at his desk and started writing out the lesson plan that he'd put off till the last minute. The worst part about this was One: he knew none of the students Two: he was starting in the middle of the school year and Three: THEY EXPECTED HIM TO TEACH!

**Lizzie**

Lizzie Williams walked down the hallway with a large smile on her prefect face. Her long wavy brown hair was up in a bun that had a tiny pom-pom attacked to it. She was wearing her Green/yellow/white cheerleading outfit that had "Eagles" written across it.

She opened her locker. "Hey Lizzie," Nancy Macarthur said with a smile as she walked up to Lizzie with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Nancy," Lizzie said as she pulled the books down from the top shelf of her locker.

"Did you hear we have a new LA teacher?" Nancy asked as Lizzie closed her locker.

"Yeah I heard, Mr. Jordan, right?" Lizzie asked as she started walking to her first class.

"Yup. Since he's in your first class tell me if he's nice," Nancy said before running off to Math.

"I will," Lizzie called after her.

Lizzie walked into the classroom and over to her desk. She laid her books down then walked over to her new LA teacher. "Good morning Mr. Jordan. I'm Lizzie Williams," she said extending her hand out to him.

He looked up from his lesson plan, he hadn't heard her come in. "It's a pleasure Miss Williams," he said shaking her out stretched hand.

"I prefer Lizzie Sir," she said giving him her beautiful smile.

"Lizzie."

"Thank you," she said, flashing him one last smile before walking over to her seat.

**Shane's POV**

"Thank you," she said, flashing me the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, before she returned to her seat. As the rest of the class filed in I got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Hello class, I'm your new Language Art's teacher Mr. Jordan," I said as I scanned the class. "Before we start today's lesson, I thought we could play 20 questions. You can raise your hand and ask me a question."

I saw about five people raise there hands. "Miss…" I picked up my seating plan. "Wright?"

"Mr. Jordan, have you any children?" Cara Wright asked with a smile as she tapped her pencil against the paper.

I smiled and crossed my arms. "No Miss Wright, I'm not even married," I said with a smile.

"Mr. Stevens?" I asked.

"Who's your favorite author?" Jerry Stevens asked.

I laughed lightly, "Dr. Seuss," I said with a smile as the class started to laugh.

"Really?" a girl in the front row asked.

"Yup," I said with a smile.

"What's your favorite actor?" Lucy, the girl from the front row asked.

"Jim Carey."

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again_," my phone rang off. I flipped open my phone. It was Nate.

"Um, I'll be right back," I said as I walked out of the classroom. "Yeah?" I asked as I connected.

"_How's it going Shane Jordans?" _Nate's voice came over the phone.

"Let's just say… I'm already in a pickle."

* * *

**A/n Hi everyone, I hope you liked it. I made a youtube trailor, if you want to see it type "Never Work fanfiction" i'm still HermionePeace so it shouldn't be so hard to find it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I sat in the bleachers of the football stadium. It was my first football game since I started teaching, one week ago.

I watched Lizzie walk out and high five a few of her fellow cheerleaders. None of them had pom-poms so I'm guessing that the first cheer doesn't require them. Lizzie looked wonderful, in fact she looked exactly like the first day I saw her. She had the beauty of a 24 year women, the mind of a 39 year old scholar, but the innocence of the 13 year old girl she was, and that's what pained me. She was so beautiful, but she's 13 and I'm 24.

Suddenly, as if feeling my eyes on her, she turned and started up right at me. I thought she'd think of me as a pervert for staring at her, but instead, she smiled and waved at me. Then she walked over to her position and they all started to chant.

"Peaches and cream,  
Peaches and cream,  
what's the matter with the other team?  
Nothing at all, Nothing at all,  
They just can't play football!

H (pause) O-T,  
We're hot so hot,  
the strong, proud, Eagles,  
Can't be stopped,  
Our Spirit is rising, And can't be undone,  
Watch out Knights we're number 1!" They chanted as they did kicks and jumps.

Then they started one called Victory.

"Victory Victory  
that's our cry  
Victory Victory  
That's our pride  
Split that V  
Dot that I  
Curve that C-T-O-R-Y

Superior We're #1  
Heading for the top  
Our spirit above the rest  
Never can be stopped  
Together in unity  
Unbeatable and bold  
Eagles strive for victory  
Green and Gold," Lizzie was laughing as she chanted, and in my eyes, she just seemed to glow with happiness.

I sat at the edge of my seat as everyone waited in suspense for the winning touchdown to be played. Don't ask me how we got to down to this, because, in all truth I had no idea. I'd been watching Lizzie the entire time. Even she and her squad were watching with there breaths held.

Now let me ask you this? Why the heck are middle school cheerleaders at a High School game?

Everyone, including myself jumped up screaming and waving our arms as we made the touchdown. I saw Lizzie drop the Pom-Poms in her and run out to the team. There a boy with brown hair scooped her up in his arm and twirled her around. Then she was passed to each of the other teammates. They all kissed her forehead and twirled her around. She didn't touch the floor until the last teammate had kissed her forehead and twirled her.

Jealousy burned in my stomach as I watched them with her. She was so beautiful. I wonder if she's a Connect 3 fan.

~:~

I walked into the restaurant, grabbed my food and looked around for a place to sit. I was about to sit at a table when I spotted Lizzie sitting at the farthest table. I walked over to her and slipped into the seat across from her. Her head snapped up from the open book on the table. A smile graced her lips when she saw me.

"Afternoon Mr. Jordan," she said in that sweet, mellow, gentle, tone.

"Call me Shane, Mr. Jordan makes me feel old," I said with a smile.

"Alright then, Shane," she said with a laugh. Her laugh rang in my ears; it was so beautiful, like an angel.

"So… what are reading?" I asked as I opened my sandwich wrapper.

She held up _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_. "It's a great book, I can barley put it down," she said.

I nodded, "I read it a while ago."

"Really? Someone told me the end is sad, is it?"

"Depends on how you look at it," I said with a smile. Her cheeks went a little red as she looked back down at her book.

"Hey, um, have you heard of Connect 3?" I asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Yeah, my sister is totally in love with them," she said with a laugh.

"Who's your favorite?" I asked, mentally hitting myself for asking.

"The baby of the band, Nate, I believe his name is," she said with a smile. My heart sank, her favorite Grey was Nate? Great.

"What do you think of Shane?" I asked hopefully.

"Um, I hear Shane's very self-centered and I hate self-centered people."

"Um, wow, I gotta go Lizzie, I'll see you later," I said sliding out of the chair.

"Oh, bye then," she said, she looked a bit disappointed. "If you must."

I walked out of the restaurant with a grim expression. I pulled out my cell-phone and hit speed dial 9.

_Ring Ring Ri— "Hello?"_

"Nate, I so hate you right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Nate sat in my apartment when I got there, with Jason and Frankie. "Why are you guys here?" I asked, they were the last thing I needed.

"Well, when your brother calls you, says he hates you, then hangs up, you get worried," Nate said without looking up from his text conversation.

"Nate I—" was cut off as Lizzie popped her head in the door that I had stupidly left open. "Lizzie?" I raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

That smile I loved so much graced her pink lips. "My brother lives in the apartment across the hall and he told me to come say hi to the new neighbor."

"Oh, well come in," I said with a soft smile. She came in all the way (I was surprised to see her wearing a white tank-top and blue boot cut jeans instead of her regular cheer uniform) and handed me a small box.

"Sarah baked them for you," she said at my confused expression.

"Who's Sarah?" I asked. She laughed slightly.

"My older sister and twin of my brother Mathew," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh, well thank her," I said as I set the cookies and cakes on the counter. "By the way these are my brothers, except John here, he's my cousin." We had agreed that it would be best to change at lest one of our names and have all of us be brothers, so John was our cousin whose parents died in a car crash so he came to live with us, and his name would be John. "This is Nate," I said clasping Nate on the shoulder.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hey."

"This is John, my cousin."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"And this here's Frankie."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you," Frankie said getting up and shaking her hand. I felt jealousy twist in my stomach again. Frankie was 13 years old, same age as Lizzie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," she said with a soft smile. A blush crept onto her pale cheeks as she shuck his hand.

**Nate's POV**

I looked at my brother as he watched Frankie talk to Lizzie. He had a look I'd seen many times, jealousy. I shuck my head; I would have to talk to him about this. He couldn't like a girl half his age.

**Lizzie's POV**

I blushed as I shuck Frankie's hand. He was cute. He also, from the few minutes I knew him, seemed so much more down to earth then the boys in my school. I adored his smile, he looked so handsome, but I had to look away from him and turned to Shane, Nate, and John.

"Shane, Mathew wanted to know if you'd go with us to the pool," I asked with a soft smile. He seemed like he was in a daydream but quickly snapped out of it.

"Sure, can—" I cut him off.

"You, Frankie," I blushed lightly as I said his name, "Nate, and John can come."

"Alright, when?" he asked.

"Now?" I said with question in my voice.

"Oh, alright, I'll meet you there," he said. I smiled and turned around.

"Thanks see you then," I called as I walked down the hall.

I frowned as I walked into the apartment. Shane had this look in his eye when he agreed to go. It was something between pain and anger.

I walked into my room and pulled out my purple one-piece bathing suit and a pink skirt. I slipped out of my cloths and into my swim cloths. I decided to walk down bare-foot so I grabbed my blue beach bag and walked into the living-room. Mathew was no where to be found but Sarah was in the kitchen making our dinner since she had a date that night. She looked up at me.

"Are staying over tonight?" Sarah asked me. I nodded; I don't like spending time at home so I was over here as much as possible.

"Actually, I think you should stay at mom and dad's tonight," Mathew said walking out of his room in a grey wife-beater and swim trunks. Sarah and I turned to look at him strangely.

"Why? You never want me at mom and dad's," I said in confusion.

"Because I got a call from dad and he's going to cut off your college account if you don't," Mathew said sadly.

"That sounds so like him," I said glaring down at the napkin I don't recall picking up.

"Yeah, and you know Sarah and I can get you a lot of things but we can't pay for your college," he said putting his cell phone away.

"But remember to call us if anything happens, we're here for you," Sarah said putting an arm around my shoulders. I walked out of her embrace and out the door.

"I'm going to the pool," I muttered.

"We'll join you soon," Sarah called.

College, the one thing that stopped my brother and sister from adopting me, they couldn't pay for college. My mom and dad fight like cats and dogs and being home while they fought was like walking into your death. They would fight and throw things and I just always, somehow managed to get in the way. I cringed as I remembered the first time they fought, I was ten years old.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME!" my mother yelled. I was standing by one of the bookshelf looking for a book when she stormed in. My dad looked up from his desk and smirked._

_"You just don't satisfy me anymore honey," he said calmly. I wanted to run, but the only way out of our library was the door my mother was blocking._

_Before I knew it, it was a throwing match. I didn't move from my spot because I was afraid of something hitting me. I saw a small break of a few seconds and made a dash for the door. I don't know who threw it, but a vase collided with my head._

_I woke up in the hospital. Both my mother and father were crying and saying they were so sorry._

It went like that ever since, they'd fight then one of them would comfort me and apologize and promises they'd never fight again. My parent's love me, they really do, but their hate for each other took them over. That same day Sarah and Mathew got an apartment and moved in. They were 15 at the time but who cared. They said I was welcome any time, day or night.

I finally made it to the pool. Only a few people were there, Shane and his family were not among them. I walked over to a Chaise Lounge Chair and a table set. I put down my things and slipped off my skirt.

I climbed up the ladder to the diving bored. I jumped on the board to dive into the water.

"LIZZIE!" Frankie yelled in excitement. He didn't mean to but only that second of me being distracted was needed. I fell onto the water. I felt like my bones were on fire as I sank into the water. I closed my eyes, as darkness consumed me.

* * *

**A/n "Lilly" I will have more interaction in class but that doesn't come for a few chapters. And I'm glad you liked my video.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"LIZZIE!" I yelled as Nate, Frankie, Jason, and I ran to the pool side. Two minutes had passed and she had yet to resurface.

Out of panic I dived into the pool, ignoring the sting of the water as I opened my eyes. Thankfully it didn't take long for me to spot Lizzie, floating about halfway from the surface. I swam to her and slipped my arm around her waist. Then I kicked from the pool floor and pulled us out of the pool. I lay her down on the cold, wet cement as I called out to her.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, please wake up!" I begged. Nate tilted her head up and put his ear to her mouth.

"She's not breathing, Jason (who's going to hear him), call 911," Nate commanded as he gave her two rescue breaths. I looked up at Jason who seemed to be yelling at whoever he was on the phone with. Finally he shut the phone and came back to our side.

"Why isn't she waking?" Frankie asked in alarm.

"LIZZIE!"

I looked up to see a teenage girl and boy running down the small hill in a panic. As if hearing their screams, Lizzie's body came to life. She cried out as she choked on the water. Nate rolled her onto her side, whispering soothing words to her trembling body.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Mathew (William Moseley) asked as he cheeked me over.

"I-I'm c-cold." I shivered. Nate took off his jacket and put it around me. "Th-thank you," I whimpered. He smiled sadly down at me. Mathew pulled me into his chest and cradled me so close I could hear his rapid heartbeat. I pulled myself closer to him, desperate for warmth. My lips were blue, like I was choking on the air. I could hear the ambulance in the distance. Mathew whispered inaudible words to me as he picked me up, and started towards the ambulance.

~*~

Hours passed before I was released from my prison. Sarah had gotten me a set of cloths and a hair drier from home, so I walked out wearing a light blue spaghetti strap tank top, a jeans jacket, and jeans shorts. I smiled as I saw John, Nate, Shane, and Frankie sitting in chairs.

They all jumped from their chairs when they saw me. I walked over to Nate and threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much Nate, you saved my life," I said as he returned my hug. If I'd been paying attention I would have seen the hurt look that haunted Shane's dark face. I kissed Nate's cheek as I stepped back. Then I walked over to Shane and hugged him. "I hear you jumped in to save me?"

He blushed, "Yeah." I stepped back as a smile graced my lips. "What no kiss for me?" he asked in mock hurt.

"I'm a student, you're a teacher, if anyone found out it wouldn't look good," I said with a laugh, but I could have sworn I saw a flicker of pain in his eyes when I said it.

"Lizzie, we should drive you to mom and dad's," Sarah said walking in. I sighed; my parents were the last thing I needed. Sarah gave me a reassuring smile as she stroked my hair. She reminded me so much of a mother talking to her child's teacher while holding her daughter close, something I've only seen in movies or in other people's parents, never my own. I felt a tear threaten to fall. I quickly brushed it away.

"Aright Sarah, bye guys," I waved as I followed Mathew and Sarah to the car.

"LIZZIE WAIT!"

I turned to see Frankie running over to me. "Can we switch numbers?" he asked holding up his black rumor. I smiled as I handed him my cell.

"Thanks," I said with a wave as I got into the car. As we started to drive away I spotted Frankie, walking over to a blue convertible.

~*~

Sarah pulled up in front of our mansion, we where the richest family in the state. I swung my bag over my shoulder and turned to look back at Sarah and Mathew's sad eyes. Mathew grabbed onto my arm as I turned toward the door. "Be careful Lizzie," he murmured. I mutely nodded and turned back to the large doors. I heard Sarah start the car, and drive off. I felt a tear slip down my porcelain cheek.

I walked up the stairs and pushed open the door to the hotel like house. I looked around the familiar foyer to see that nothing had changed. There was still the same vase and flowers on the dark table, the same coats that lay limp on the stupid looking racks, and the same books on the many shelves that lined the wide walls. Everything in the front room was for show, nothing was actually used. I hung my coat up in the closet. Then I headed up the stair to my pink and white ballerina bedroom.

I didn't notice the screams at first, but I did when they got closer. A look of panic and fear crossed my face as I pictured myself in the hospital again. I started throwing stuff around to make it look like I'd already been here already and ducked under the bright colored bed. I curled up into a ball. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears, trying desperately to block the horrible noises.

"Well you're a dick!" my mother yelled as she opened my door.

"Oh go suck one Marena!" my father yelled back.

~*~

I screamed as one of Mathew's old baseballs hit the side of my face. Don't ask me how I ended up in this position. I told you, I always, somehow, find myself in the middle of these fights. I knew running wouldn't help, I find myself in these fights anywhere I go. I kneeled onto the floor, covered my head with my hands, and squeezed my eyes shut. Tears slipped down my pale face.

I screamed as something glass shattered against my hands. I screamed again as something hit my side, sending me flying a few feet. It hurt, it hurt so bad that I wanted to cry and scream, but I knew better. Sometimes I forget that normal children don't have lives like mine. I'm only a child, one that still needs a mother and father to look after her.

My second scream must have woken my parents from their hate spell, it always happened eventually, the question was just when.

"Lizzie, oh Lizzie, I'm so sorry," my mom sobbed as she rolled me over onto my back and started stroking my hair. I felt my father pick me up and start to carry me, to an unknown destination.

That destination was semi solved as I felt the cool, crisp early spring air hit my face.

I closed my eyes, I felt so tired.

"HELP I NEED HELP!" I heard my father yell a few minutes later. He was carrying me again. I sniffed the air, where was I? Then it came to me, I knew this place like the back of my hand. I was in the hospital for the second time today.

**Dad's POV**

A nurse told me to lay Lizzie on a stretcher. I watched as her limp body fell against the hard surface, her hair falling into her eyes. I felt the tears falling down my face, I was the one that had thrown the glass frame at my wife, and it hit Lizzie. But my wife threw the clay head.

"Oh god," the doctor said as he examined her. "I'm sorry but you have to stay here." Fury ran through my veins. How dare they try to deny me the right of being with my daughter when she was hurt! She needed me!

"Oh god, LIZZIE!" a girl's voice yelled. My wife and I turned to see a girl with multi-colored hair running toward us. She ran to Lizzie's side and begged her to wake. I felt the hot tears prickle down my face as I watched my daughter lay there. She looked so tired, and so hurt that I felt the pain in my heart. The same heart that my little girl once said was as cold as ice.

She was wrong!

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"LIZZIE NO!" the girl screamed as she ran to her friend's side. She squeezed Lizzie's cold hands, begging and crying through her crystal tears.

"Lizzie," I whispered; my pain and sorrow evident in my voice, "I'm so sorry baby."

* * *

**A/n Sorry for the chapter delay people. I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**A/n This chapter is dedicated to my anon reviewer _Lilly_**

**Lilly this one's for you ! ! ! ! !**

I sat at Lizzie's bedside, holding tightly to her cold hand.

I'm Nancy Macarthur, her best friend; we'd been friends ever since our sisters met in the seventh grade, our grade. So as I'm sure you can imagine, it pained me to see not only my best friend, but my captain, lying on this hospital bed. I feel so helpless staring at her cold and limp body. She was not dead, and for that, I am forever grateful.

Her hair lay damp, stingily, at the sides of her face. She looked so un-alive that you would believe her dead if it weren't for the heart monitor at her bedside.

I got up and walked over to her pack that her mother had delivered a few hours ago. I pulled out her silver iPhone. Turning it on I saw the familiar picture of Lizzie and Jeremy. My eyes misted as I saw the picture. She was smiling with her arms around the little boy's neck. I opened the contacts as I tried to keep my tears at bay. I scanned through her long list of contacts and found just the name I was looking for. _Shane Jordans_.

I clicked his name and put the phone to my ear.

_"Hello?" _came Mr. Jordans voice.

"Mr. Jordans? It's Nancy Macarthur, I need you to come to Lakewood Memorial," I said into the phone trying to keep my panicked voice level as well as hold back my tears.

_"Why? What's wrong? Who's hurt?"_

"Lizzie's in the hospital and I need you. I can't do this by myself," I sobbed into the silver phone. My tears just fell from my eyes as I cried. I tried not to because crying was something I hated to do, but I couldn't hold them back any longer.

_"Lizzie? I'll be right there."_

I hung up the phone and stuck it back into Lizzie's pack. I turned and walked back over to sleeping girl. "Please Lizzie, wake up," I whispered as I stroked her hair. "Please be alright."

**Shane's POV**

I hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. I'd been wondering why Lizzie wasn't in school today and now I knew. "Jason? Nate? Frankie?" I whispered as I walked into the living room. I shook Jason awake. Nate and Frankie picked up their heads and looked at me. "Lizzie's in the hospital," I said as I threw on a pair of jeans.

"Lizzie, the girl that almost drowned?" Nate asked.

"LIZZIE!" Frankie yelled jumping up.

**Nancy's POV**

I looked up as Mr. Jordans came into the hospital room. I smiled through my tears.

"What happened?" Frankie asked as he walked over to Lizzie's bedside.

"I wish I knew, Trust me. I wish I knew," I whispered as I continued to stroke her hair.

"How is she?"

We all turned to see Sarah and Mathew standing in the doorway. "Sarah, Mathew, I told you to go home and rest," I said with a glare to the two teens. Sarah looked down to her feet. I don't care what DNA evidence says, Sarah was the true mother of Lizzie. She was the one that signed the slips Lizzie brought home and the one that worried about her.

"We can't wait till morning. She's our sister," Sarah said as she walked over to her sister's side. She absentmindedly started to stroke her sister's damp hair.

"I'm hungry," Mr. Jordans complained after a while. I looked up to meet his coal eyes.

"There's a vending machine and coffee maker out front. I'll get some," Sarah said as she got up and headed for the door.

"I'll come with you," Nate said getting up and following her.

**Nate's POV**

As we got to the vending machine, Sarah stuck a dollar in then pressed a combo. I looked her up and down. She was tall and thin, she had pink lips, pale skin, and honey hair that fell in small waves down her back. I looked closer at her cheeks, noticing the clear liquid making paths down her face. Suddenly she burst into tears as she started hitting the side of the vending machine. She let her head hang as she cried. I pulled her into my arms.

She burrowed her head into my neck.

"She doesn't deserve this. I should have protected her," she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I closed my eyes as I stroked her hair.

"Sarah?"

We both turned to see Nancy standing a few feet away, her face was frightened, but her voice was steady. "The doctor's here."

**Frankie's POV**

I sat at Lizzie's bedside, holding her cold hand. I've never been so scared in my life.

I traced the scars on her hands with my thumb. I wanted to know who'd done this to her. Who'd hurt her. I wanted her to open her beautiful eyes and smile at me. I knew there wasn't much time before we _had _to leave, and I wanted to ask her out before then. She just had to get better. I'm 13 and I'm a player, but for her, I'd do anything.

I looked up as Sarah and Nate came in. Sarah had very obviously been crying, but she looked hopefully at the doctor, pleading with her eyes to give her good news. Nate was fidgeting with his fingers as he sat down in a chair, looking away from everyone.

"Are they who we're waiting for?" the doctor asked. I nodded at him impatiently for him to go on.

"Well…," he started as he looked sadly down at Lizzie. "She should wake up soon… but we found something else…"

"Well go on," Nancy growled stepping forward. I smiled at her, Nancy was a cool chick, and she was very to the point and impatient.

"I'd rather discuss this with family only," he said turning his head to look away from all of us. Sarah and Mathew immediately followed him out of the room. Mathew beckoned for Nancy to come with. She walked after them with one last look at all of us. I could see one thing through her eyes… she was praying.

I watched out the glass window that led to the hall as the doctor talked to them. Sarah suddenly burst into tears and Mathew had to catch her as her legs could no longer support her. He held her in his arms and cradled her close, like he couldn't let her go. She held tightly to his bicep, crying into his jacket.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! SHE CAN'T!" Nancy suddenly screamed. She backed away from the doctor as he put out a hand to stop her. Then she just fled. She ran out of sight. She looked like a rabbit that was being hunted. Fear and panic was in her eyes and she was defiantly crying. The tears were pooling from her eyes.

**Nancy's POV**

I ran until my legs burned with pain. I just fell where I was as I looked around my surroundings. I was at the edge of the lake that was by the hospital.

I hated Lizzie's parents so much. If they hadn't hurt Lizzie then we never would have found out and this all wouldn't be so… so… real.

Lizzie was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**A/n lol just when you think Lizzie is going to be ok you get a curze ball! REVIEW and then I _might _update tomorrow. :) Hey guys, who ever gives me the sweetest review will have a chapter dedicated to them. I'm starting this little thing where I'll have little contests and you'll win prizes like a chapter dedication or a chapter update advance. Review everyone!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I stood at Lizzie's bedside. I felt the tears running down my face, but I was to upset to wipe them away. I felt horrible; I volunteered myself to tell Lizzie. I didn't want to, but I knew that it was better for her if she hears it from her best friend. I wanted to scream and cry and yell, but I wouldn't; I'm waiting for Lizzie, to wake. That would be when I told her.

I looked up as the door opened. I gave a teary smile, as I saw a beautiful blonde girl standing in the doorway. She gave me a soft smile as she walked over to me. She took off her coat, to reveal her cheerleading uniform. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Not well, Jay," I whispered. Jay frowned and walked to Lizzie's bedside. Jay reached out and brushed Lizzie's beautiful hair with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" she asked, finally turning to me.

I walked up to her. I leaned in and whispered into her ear. Jay jumped back in shock, tears started to well in her eyes.

"H-How? Why?" Jay yelled as she ran to Lizzie's side. "She doesn't deserve this!" she sobbed.

"I know," I whispered. "The doctors just found out today," I said as I sat down on Lizzie's bedside. Jay's blonde hair fell into her face as tears stared to fall from her emerald eyes.

"Why is she even in the hospital?" Jay asked looking up at me.

"Her parents," I whispered. Jay looked at me, her eyes flashed with anger. Then she just ran out. I knew that look, she would not be the prey like I'd felt, she'd be the hunter, running to find her bounty.

"Jay!" I screamed as I ran after her. I chased her down the hallway. I finally caught up to her, and I just wrapped my arms around her.

"NO!" Jay screamed as she tried to fight my steel grip. "I'll kill them for what they did to her." I saw Mr. Jordans run over to us. His face was so tired and quiet. He looked so much older then he was.

"What's happening? Jay?"

**Later Lizzie's POV**

I opened my eyes. I let them dart around the room. Finally I spotted Joe sleeping in a chair. I smiled slightly as my fingers wound around his hand which was resting on the bed sheets. I squeezed it.

"Shane," I whispered.

Shane stirred in his sleep. He smiled and leaned forward. "Hey Princess, how are you feeling?" he asked me with a soft smile.

"My heads a killer but I'm ok." I smiled at him.

"Jay and Nancy were here for a while. So were Frankie, Nate, John, Sarah, and Mathew. I sent them home. I assured them that I could handle you when you woke," he said with a smile. I laughed lightly.

"So, are my hands going to be ok anytime soon?" I asked as I raised a bandaged hand. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Um, Lizzie honey, they don't know… they don't know if… if you can ever feel anything again," Shane said through tears.

"Wha-What?" I asked. Tears started to fall down my face. "I can't ever feel anything anymore?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he told me softly. He unbandaged my wrist. I looked at my hand. It had scars from were the glass shattered. I lifted it up and brushed his face with the back of my hand. I laughed through tears.

"I-I can't feel your face," I sobbed. "Why, why can't I feel your face?" I asked. I couldn't feel my tears mix with my hair. "I can't feel you're," I started sobbing, "face." I slipped my arms around his neck and just sobbed. One of his arms slipped around her waist, the other slipped across her back.

"I'm so sorry Princess," he whispered into my hair. "I'm sorry."

"Why me Shane? Why? I can't feel. Never again will I either, never will I feel the cool keys of my piano, never will I feel the smooth surface of an apple, never will I feel the warm sand on the beach, never will I feel the soft flesh of My sister's face. Never will I feel the warmth of my brother's embrace." I didn't know my words sounded poetic to him. I just wanted to scream and shout.

I looked out the window, it was night. My eyes went to the window that led to the hall. I could see a nurse sitting at her desk, leaning over papers. She saw horrible things every day, but never did she feel them, or in my case not feel them. I wanted that, I wanted to feel, she didn't know how lucky she was.

"Jeremy, I want Jeremy," I started to sob.

"Who's Jeremy?" Shane asked me.

"JEREMY, I WANT JEREMY! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! I WANT MY LITTLE BOY! GIVE HIM TO ME! I WANT MY SON!" I started to scream.

"Your son? Wait, who's Jeremy?" Shane asked, but I was to in hysteria to hear him.

**Nancy's POV**

I sat in my bed with a sketchbook in one hand, and a piece of charcoal in the other. The only light in the room, was that coming from the glow of the lamp in the far corner of my desk.

"My time has come, it's all right here, I can see your face, in the mirror…" Lizzie's voice sang, it was a song she'd written herself.

"How is she?" I asked, I knew it'd be Mr. Jordans that called, he promised to call when she woke up.

"Who's Jeremy?"

I gasped.

* * *

**A/n Well, just to be clear Jeremy is NOT Lizzie's son everything will be explained at a later date.**

**Contest of the chapter: I'm taking care of three children (though only one is mine by law and blood): Warren, Jonny, and Kelly If you can name _why _I'm taking care of Kelly of Jonny you get the prize of a chapter dedication and an update by Friday. If the answer is not found by the end of friday then I will post both possible answers and give you a new question and time set. **

**I do this for fun but I wont punish you guys if you don't know the answers.**

**Places to look:**

_Authors notes in other stories of mine_

_My profile_

_Friends or fav authors of mine_

_And I could give you hints (maybe)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

I sat at a table in the restaurant at the hospital. Nancy had told me to meet her here. I looked up and sure enough, right on time she walked into the restaurant. She was holding something in her hand. Her eyes scanned the crowded place and finally landed on me. She made her way through the crowd and sat down across from me.

"Hi Mr. Jordans," she said as she leaned in slightly.

"Who's Jeremy?" I asked, getting to the point. She sighed.

"Jeremy Williams, he was Lizzie's little brother. Her mom, well, lets just say she barley took care of Lizzie much less Jeremy. Sarah and Mathew tried to take care of their little brother but really just didn't have the time, so Lizzie took over. She raised that little boy and she was only nine at the time. She took him to the doctor, dentist, daycare, even pre-school when he was three, he even called her mommy. But then, one day, about six months ago there was a fire at his pre-school. He got locked in the bathroom and died of suffocation. She was so depressed so many thought she'd die right along with him. Sarah and Mathew said she screams in the night sometimes, begging for him to come back to her. She might have been his sister to everyone else, but she was his mother by everything she did for him," Nancy whispered the last bit. I couldn't believe it; my sweet Princess had been through so much, so very much.

"About a week ago she was sad, was it…?" I stopped. Nancy nodded her head.

"It would have been his fourth birthday. This is him," she said handing me Lizzie's silver iPhone. In it was Lizzie; she was smiling with her arms around a little boy's neck. She looked so happy, and the smile, I'd never seen her smile like that. "She hasn't been the same since he died. Some think she's dead inside," Nancy whispered.

"I can't even imagine," I whispered as I stared at the little boy.

"No one can, not even Sarah and Mathew," Nancy whispered.

"We should… um… we should go see Lizzie, I'm sure she's freaking out being by herself," I said as I got up from my chair and started walking to the elevator.

When I got to her room I found her in her wheelchair, staring out the window into the garden.

"The water's beautiful. I wish I could swim in it again." Her eyes were glassy as she looked at the sparkling lake outside the hospital. I could see children in robes playing at the riverside with nurses or family watching them. One girl in particular caught my eye. She had long brown hair, and a fluffy pink bathrobe; she was sticking her hand in the water from the dock. A nurse was a few yards away, watching her carefully.

"You can still swim," I said to her.

"It's not the same; I can't feel the water on my skin anymore. I can't feel if it's cold or warm, I just can't," she whispered.

"You want me to take you down there?" I asked.

"No, I want you to leave me alone," she said as she wheeled herself back to her bed (she's not aloud to walk for a little while).

"Lizzie," Nancy pleaded.

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed as she flung herself onto her bed.

"Lizzie," I said taking a step forward.

"Just go away," she said into her pillow.

"Alright." I turned to go; I could hear her heart wrenching sobs that were muffled by her pillow. I put my hand on the door frame, looked back at her, then left.

**Lizzie's POV**

I knew it wasn't fair what I was doing. It wasn't Nancy or Shane's fault that I couldn't feel anything anymore. It was mom and dads. They did this to me.

I continued to sob into my pillow till I heard someone call my name. I turned to see my mom and dad standing in the doorway. "Sweetheart we're so sorry," My mom said as she glided to my bedside.

"Yes sweetheart, we just heard," my dad cooed.

"Get out, I'm tired of you, I don't care if I never get to go to college!" I screamed as I recoiled from my mother's hand.

"Sweetie."

"No, I never want to see you again; you're the worst parents anyone could EVER HAVE!" I screamed as I flung myself face down back onto my bed.

"Honey?"

"It's your fault Jeremy died if I hadn't had to take care of him he never would have been there!" I continued to scream. I heard my mother gasp, then she grabbed my arm, made me look at her and…

SLAP!

**A/n In answer to Lilly's question, she can't feel anything, not any part of her body. And know, their parents aren't out of town. Kelly's parents died in a car crash and Jonny's mother just abandoned him and his father is in jail for attemped rape, rpae, murder, and stauking. The one his father raped and murdered was Jonny's very own sister, and she was only eight or nine. :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I sat at my desk as Amber finished reading her fairy-tale.

"Princess Amber and Prince Demetri lived happily ever after…" she finished with a big smile. I smiled at her as I clapped.

"Well done Amber, Lizzie, you're next," I told her as I took Amber's paper. Lizzie nodded.

"Yes Mr. Jordans," she said softly. She walked up to the front of the class.

"Good luck," Natalie Johnson whispered.

"_Once upon a time, long ago, in a far away land, their lived a Princess. Her name was Princess Lizzie._

_Our story starts on Princess Lizzie's thirteenth birthday. Princess Lizzie sat at her window, looking out at the village. She watched as the kids danced across the roads. A single tear ran down her cheek. It was illegal to dance in the castle, but oh how she loved to dance. She would dance all the time if she could._

"_Princess Lizzie stop your daydreaming," Welda, her mean caregiver, yelled._

"_I'm sorry Welda," the princess apologized._

_Hours of agonizing torture followed as the Princess was dragged around the castle for her royal ball._

_Finally the hour of the ball arrived and the Princess sat upon the throne to her father's left. Even though it was her ball, she wasn't allowed to dance; she could only greet the people. Princess Lizzie sighed as she looked around the dance floor._

_The Princess froze when she heard something. She looked up to see a man, on a stage singing, as the people danced. She smiled; the song was so beautiful that it enchanted her. She rose from her seat and glided over to him. She stood just in front of him as he sang. He was looking down at her, smiling at her. She smiled back as she stepped closer to the stage. _

_After a few more hours she found she couldn't find him. She searched everywhere, but she never found him. She yelled for him, but he never answered. What had happened to her mysterious musician? She never found out._

_She looked for him till the day she died, and they say, her ghost still roams the halls of her castle, searching for the mysterious musician,"_ Lizzie finished.

Everyone clapped loudly, many whistled, and more cheered. She smiled as she handed it to me. She walked back to her desk with a big smile on her face.

**Lizzie's POV**

I sat in my room at Shane's apartment, trying to write a song for the talent show that was in only two days.

_3 hours later_

"If I smile…" I said as I wrote. I looked down at the light pink paper and smiled. I had over 60 songs spread across my bed. I don't think I'd ever had more inspiration then I did now.

"Hey Princess, it's time for dinner," Shane said poking his head in.

"Coming," I told him as I started to clean up my room. He smiled at me before leaving. I put my papers on a draw in my side table and walked out to the living room. "Hey Shane, what's cookin?"

"Pizza," Shane yelled from the kitchen. "That okay?" Shane asked.

"_Will you remember me?" _

I hit talk on my cell. "Hello?"

"_Hey Lizzie."_

"Frankie!" I yelled in excitement. I didn't see Shane look up, or the sadness on his face. "How are you?"

"_I'm okay. Soooo, I hear theirs a talent show at your school?"_

"Yup, it's in two days," I said with a smile as I sat down on the couch.

"_Cool, have someone tape it for me, cause I wanna see it."_

"I will," I said with a giggle.

"_Frankie! We gotta go!" _a voice in the background called.

"_KAY Jason!" _Frankie yelled. _"Sorry Lizzie, I gotta—" _I cut him off.

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

"_You don't remember Jason? He's the one that called 911 when you almost drowned."_

"John?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "I thought his name was John…" I could hear the panic rise in his voice.

"_His… um… I'll explain later, gotta go!"_

"But Frankie I—" I was cut off as I heard the beep. "Weird," I said to myself before walking over to the bar. "So Shane, what kind of pizza is it?"

**A/n Sorry for the long wait everyone, I was taking a break from fanfiction to pack up my apartment. Review please!! NO FLAMES!!!**


End file.
